


Homebound

by scrub456



Series: Inksolation [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art and Fic, Caring Sherlock Holmes, Comfort, Fanart, Fluff, Influenza, Inksolation, M/M, Sick John Watson, Sickfic, Video Chat, quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/pseuds/scrub456
Summary: John is recovering from being sick. So is his stubbornness. Sherlock calls in reinforcements.Inksolation Day 25: Homebound
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706410
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71
Collections: Isolated Johnlock Collection, Quarantine





	Homebound

"Your lungs are sounding a lot better. How do you feel? Any tightness or trouble breathing? Rattling? Coughing?" Mike leaned in a bit closer to the screen, adjusted his glasses and offered the same compassionate smile he offered his students and patients alike.

John cleared his still raw throat and rubbed lightly at his chest. "Feels better. Definite improvement. Only had to use the inhaler once today." He cleared his throat again when his rough voice cracked.

"He had to use it twice through the night." Sherlock leaned in front of John, so Mike could see him. "The cough is making it difficult to sleep." He glanced over his shoulder. "It's waking John too." He smirked and ducked when John swung a pillow at him.

"Oi, you!" John chuckled, which quickly turned into a cough. Sherlock passed him a mug of tea.

"The cough is expected. Unfortunately that may stick around a bit. I'll send a referral for something new to try. Should help you sleep. And make sure you _do_ use the inhaler." Mike cocked a brow. "And finish your meds."

"Mike." John rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious John. Sherlock?" Mike glanced in the direction Sherlock had originally appeared from. With a huff, John tilted the laptop screen away from Sherlock.

"I _am_ a doctor, you know." John grumbled. "And the patient."

"And stubborn. With a penchant for playing the hero." Sherlock's image popped up on the screen.

"Sherlock? What the hell?" John made a clumsy grab for Sherlock's mobile. Mike only laughed knowingly. "How did you…"

"John, you are woefully unaware when it comes to technology." Sherlocked held his mobile just out of John's reach. "Not to worry, Mike. John is on a very strict medication schedule. I have meticulously recorded his sleep, his hydration and nourishment, as well as fever and…"

"Wait… What?" John laughed. And coughed.

"No, Sherlock. That's quite all right." Mike paused. "Though his fever _has_ been gone for three days?"

"Yes." Sherlock and John answered in unison.

"Excellent. That is great news." Mike scribbled something in a chart on his desk.

John took a sip of tea and leaned in. "So, how soon do you think…"

"No. No, absolutely not." Sherlock interrupted. " _Mike._ "

With a frown, John made another reach for Sherlock's mobile. "Sherlock, hush." 

"No, he's right, John. You're still not fully recovered. You're definitely at risk." With a shrug, Mike closed the file folder. "My recommendation is that you self quarantine for the duration. For your safety and the safety of your patients." He glanced at Sherlock. "And, you know…"

" _Mike._ " Setting his tea aside, John picked up the laptop. "Please. I have to get back to work. I have to help."

"And you can…"

" _No._ " Sherlock put his mobile down and grabbed John's arm. "No. John you can't. You still aren't well. And you can't get sick again. You can't… _I_ can't…"

"Sherlock, just wait." With a chuckle, Mike rubbed his forehead. "We need all the help we can get conducting telemedicine appointments..."

"But!" Sherlock grabbed the laptop. "He's not well yet. He won't say it, but he's exhausted right now. Hardly awake. He needs rest. And he still isn't eating enough. And…"

With an exasperated sigh, John grabbed the laptop and placed it back on the bed. " _Sher_ lock."

"Which is why," Mike continued, "We'll chat again next week. And _if_ you've got your strength back, we can work out getting you set up at home. But not before."

John groaned. "Ugh. Mike…"

Sherlock reappeared on the screen with a smug look on his face, tapped on his mobile, and suddenly Mrs. Hudson appeared on the screen.

"John Watson, what is this I hear about you disobeying doctor's orders?" She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned toward the screen. Her scolding frown softened. "Oh, John. I'm so relieved to see you up. I was so worried that day I sat with you. _Sherlock_ was so worried."

"You called her?" John ran his hand down his face.

"Mrs Hudson!" Sherlock pouted. 

"Hush, you." She turned her attention back to John. "Oh, you poor love. You look so exhausted. You need to rest young man. And just look at you, hasn't Sherlock been feeding you?"

"He has." John chuckled at the same time Sherlock huffed, "I have been! Or trying to, at least."

"John, you listen to Mike now. We need you better, don't we Sherlock?" She smiled sweetly. "And when you're better, I can come home and feed you both up." She tsk'd at them and shook her head. "And do something about your hair. Just look at you both."

John groaned and dropped back on his pillows.

"Sounds like the matter's all settled then." Mike winked. "I'll be in touch next week, John. And I sent in that request for the new cough medicine."

A tone sounded and Mycroft appeared on the screen. "John," he nodded.

"No." Sherlock growled and exited the chat.

With an imperious look, Mycroft flicked some lint from his sleeve. "You're looking well. I'll be sending an agent over with your prescription and some other necessities." His eyes travelled over the screen and he tipped his head in greeting. "Hello, Mrs. Hudson. Doctor." He cocked a brow. "Brother."

Sherlock leaned across John to look at the screen. "Thank you, Mike. We'll call soon, Mrs. Hudson." He grimaced. "And get out of our bedroom, Myc." He started to slam the laptop, then paused. "Tell the agent to text and leave the bags on the stoop." Then he snapped the laptop shut, dropped it and his mobile on the side table, and flopped back next to John with a sigh.

"Was that necessary?"

"Did you want to converse with my brother while in our bed?" Sherlock turned on his side and dropped his arm across John's chest.

"Now that you mention it…" John turned his head to face Sherlock and took his hand in both of his. "No. Not really." He searched Sherlock's face intently. "Thank you for looking after me, Sherlock. Even if you do play dirty. Mrs. Hudson? Really?"

"She worries." Sherlock shrugged. "I had Molly and Graham on standby."

John rolled his eyes. "I just wish there were something more I could do. They need so much help out there, and…"

"And you help save people every day."

"Mmm, that's mostly you, genius." John pressed a kiss to Sherlock's knuckles.

"I'm nothing without you, my conductor of light." Sherlock rested his head on John's shoulder. "I'm lost without you. I need you. _They_ need you. But you have to be well first."

"I know, love. I know." John shifted closer to Sherlock and yawned.

"Are you hungry, John?"

John let his eyes drift shut. "Nuh-uh. I think I just wanna rest for now."

"M'kay." Sherlock mumbled. He pulled a quilt up and over them and pressed a kiss to the side of John's head. "Rest well, John."

"Love you, Sh'lock."


End file.
